


Rennen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Double Drabble, Growing Old Together, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Worry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Nur eine kleine Verfolgungsjagd. Aber sie endet anders, als früher.
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rennen

**Author's Note:**

> Hier nach längerer Zeit mal wieder ein (Doppel)Drabble :) Ein wenig an "Helfen" angelehnt, und auf jeden Fall davon inspiriert, dass ich wieder dorthin zurückkehrte (Danke, liebe mcicioni!). Hoffe, es gefällt.

Ich hab dich mit etwas aufgezogen und bin losgerannt, so schnell mich die alten Beine tragen. Du lässt dich nicht lange bitten und versuchst, mich zu packen. Es geht ein Mal ums Haus herum, bis-

„Bleib stehen, du-“

Ich drehe mich um und grinse, in der Erwartung einer Rauferei, hinterher vielleicht noch Küssen und mehr. Stattdessen …

Noch ein Stück von mir entfernt stehst du da, ringst nach Luft. Ich bin auch kein junger Hüpfer mehr, von manchem könnt ich ein Lied singen. Aber sowas kenne ich nicht. Und ich weiß verdammt genau, dass auch du das nicht immer hattest.

Als es sich bessert, gehst du schweigend rein, zündest dir eine Zigarre an. Schon wieder. Du machst das, seit ich dich kenne. Wie viele davon hattest du heute? Und in all den Jahren zusammengenommen? Ich fress einen Besen, wenn sie für dich auch nur irgendwie gesund sind. Ich würd sie dir am liebsten aus der Hand reißen.

„Kannste nicht mal einen Tag ohne?“

Du tust, als hättest du nicht gehört, wendest aber den Blick ab. Dir ist nicht wohl dabei. Du bist es halt gewohnt und fragst dich vielleicht nicht … 

Ich will nur, dass du gut atmen kannst. Bitte versteh doch.


End file.
